Anything For You
by Emri
Summary: Oneshot! When Brittany is upset with Santana, Quinn is there to comfort her. When they try to prove a point to Santana in the duets competition they discover that there is more than friendship between them. Pairing: Quitt


Brittany Pierce walked down the hallways of McKinley High school and tried very desperately not to cry. She couldn`t break down in the hallways so she made a beeline for the cheerio`s locker room which was thankfully empty as it was lunch time. She sat down on the bench in between the lockers, letting her head fall into her hands as she cried.

She thought of what had happened at her house the previous evening which led her to this moment. Santana had told her that she didn`t want to do a duet with her. Told her that she meant nothing to her, 'just a warm body'. She was in love with Santana but the girl just kept hurting her and hurting her. She wasn`t sure how much more she could take.

She tried to breathe but found that she just couldn`t stop crying in order to get a good breathe. That was when she felt a warm, strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her. It wasn`t Santana but she was still familiar with those arms and she turned and relaxed into the embrace of her second best friend, Quinn Fabray. She leaned her head on her shoulder and let out all of her frustrations and Quinn just held her and rubbed her back soothingly.

Quinn didn`t consider many people to be her friends apart from Mercedes who had been so kind to her last year and Brittany who had been kind to her non stop for the last seventeen years. She also considered Santana a friend but after watching her repeatedly hurt Brittany again and again she wasn`t sure she wanted to call her a friend anymore. She wondered what Santana had done this time to hurt this sweet innocent girl and at this thought she tightened her grip on the crying cheerleader in her arms.

After a while Brittany`s tears subsided and she pulled away from Quinn wiping her eyes and sniffing.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" Brittany asked feeling slightly embarrassed that Quinn had seen her crying over Santana.

"I couldn`t find you in the cafeteria and so I came to look for you. Do you want to talk about what happened?" Quinn asked trying to make eye contact with Brittany but failing as she was pointedly looking at the floor. She shook her head and as it looked like more tears were threatening to spill from her eyes Quinn quickly stood up and offered her hand to Brittany, "How about we go get some lunch then, and I`ll pay?"

"Will you buy me a cookie?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Of course I will."

The tears were now well and truly held back and Brittany reached up and joined her hand with Quinn`s and let her lead her out of the locker room.

As they made their way into the cafeteria, Quinn lead them over to the food counters, picked up a tray then picked up four triple chocolate cookies and put it on her tray. Brittany automatically grinned at this and Quinn gave herself a mental pat on the back for putting that smile there. They grabbed two salads and Quinn paid for their food before they went to sit down.

Brittany looked apprehensively over to their usual table noticing Santana sitting there with a bunch of Cheerio`s and football players. Quinn picked up Brittany`s hand again and led them to a table where Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike and Artie were sitting.

"Hey guys do you mind if we sit here?" Quinn asked with a smile as they approached the table.

"Of course girl, your always welcome." Mercedes said as she gestured to a couple of spare chairs which they both sat down in. They started chatting and eating peacefully for a while until Tina asked, "So Quinn who are you singing with for the duets competition?"

"Sam keeps asking me but I don`t really want to sing with him, so I guess nobody."

She went back to her salad seemingly happy enough with the way things turned out for her in this assignment.

"What about you Brittany?" Tina asked.

Brittany glanced over at Santana with hurt in her eyes before saying, "I`m not singing either."

Before she had chance to question her further the bell signalling the end of lunch rang and it effectively ended the conversation.

Quinn pulled Brittany into a quick but comforting hug before they parted ways to their separate lessons.

"I`ll meet you outside your last lesson if you want so that you don`t have to go into glee on your own?" Quinn whispered into her ear.

"I would like that, that is really considerate of you, thanks." Brittany whispered back, then with a final squeeze pulled away.

XXXXX

As promised Quinn was stood outside Brittany`s English classroom at the end of the day waiting to escort her to Glee club. They walked in companionable silence and were the first ones to arrive in Glee so they took two seats at the back. After a few minutes everyone else started to come in until finally Santana walked in talking to Mercedes. They sat next to each other at the front and Quinn stirred in her seat a little at the fact that Santana hadn`t even bothered to acknowledge Brittany, her supposed best friend.

Mr Schue came a little while later and said, "Today we are going to see our first performance for the duet competition which will be by the lovely Mercedes and Santana." He gave a little clap then came to sit in one of the seats on the risers. Brittany started to sink a little in her seat and that hurt look was back in her eyes so Quinn put an arm around the back of her chair. Brittany leant her head against her friend`s shoulder and tried to reign in the tears once again.

As they got into the chorus of 'River Deep, Mountain High' everyone else started to clap along and Brittany pulled away from Quinn to join in half heartedly, not wanting anyone to know that she was upset. Quinn joined in and in an attempt to cheer Brittany up a little did a stupid looking little dance move in her seat which had Brittany honestly laughing. By the time that the duet was over Brittany had been paying to much attention to Quinn to notice any of the actions of the performing girls and was no longer upset.

The two cheerleaders spent the rest of Glee club in a similar fashion until Mr Schue released them. Just as Santana was leaving Brittany`s attention was drawn back to her as she wrapped her arm around Mercedes and started chatting.

"What happened Britt?" Quinn asked when they were alone in the choir room and Brittany had yet to try and leave the room. Brittany sighed before replying, "Santana told me that I meant nothing to her, that I was nothing more than a warm body."

Quinn was appalled and started to rub Brittany`s arm as she replied, "Brittany I know that you love her but that really isn`t true. You are so much more than a warm body. You are kind and beautiful and funny. Your perfect." She was being completely honest and Brittany could see that in her eyes though she could have sworn she saw a flash of something else in there when she said that Brittany loved Santana. Pushing what she saw out of her head for a moment she said, "I don`t think I do love her, not anymore."

Quinn looked up in surprise and, though she would never admit it if asked, hope and questioned, "Why?"

"She treats me so badly and why should I put up with that from one of my closest friends when I have you who treats me so well? I mean she is always going off to sleep with Puck and anyone else who asks and doesn`t even care how it makes me feel."

"You shouldn`t have to put up with that... maybe we should give her a taste of her own medicine." Quinn suggested suddenly. Brittany looked up at her confused and Quinn carried on her train of thought, "We show her that you have people you can turn to as well. Me and you will do a duet together and maybe we can make her see that you won`t just wait for her." Quinn was getting more and more excited as she spoke and Brittany was starting to see the appeal to the idea too.

"OK, you can come over to my house tonight and we can practise and perform it tomorrow." Brittany agreed.

XXXXX

Quinn knocked on the door to Brittany`s house that night at about 7 o'clock. Brittany had insisted that she had to spend a few hours after school doing her homework as it was her mother`s orders. This new system was actually proving quite beneficial for the girl and so Quinn didn`t mind so much.

Elizabeth Pierce opened the door and immediately dragged the young girl into a bone crushing hug.

"Hello Quinn, how have you been?"

"Great Liz, how about you?" Quinn asked having spent a lot of her time at Brittany`s house at the past and used to her mother.

"Never better, Brittany is waiting for you upstairs so just go straight up, you know which one is hers."

Quinn made her way up the stairs, shouting a 'thanks' over her shoulder to Liz. She knocked on Brittany`s bedroom door and could already hear loud music pounding inside the room. When Quinn didn`t hear a response she decided to walk right in. She stopped in the doorway and her mouth dropped open. Brittany was in the centre of her room dancing to the beat blaring out from her ipod on her desk. Her whole body moved gracefully and it was utterly mesmerising. Quinn found her self drooling slightly as Brittany swayed her hips sensually to the music. She mentally scolded herself for her thoughts because friends so weren`t supposed to have those thoughts about their friends.

As Brittany spun around in her dancing, her eyes fell on Quinn and she beamed as she moved to turn the volume down on her ipod to be just background music. She swept Quinn into a hug similar to the one that her mother had given her and said, "Sorry, I just get so caught up in the music sometimes that I lose track of everything else."

"Its OK Britt, I totally understand." Quinn replied and Brittany beamed again as she pulled Quinn to sit on the bed with her.

"So I have an awesome idea for the song we should do, its Dirty by Christina Aguilera." Brittany said jumping up and down on the bed slightly in her excitement. Quinn wasn`t so sure and asked, "Britt are you sure? That might be a bit awkward especially with any dance moves."

Brittany shook her head and explained, "We are like best friends so it wouldn`t be awkward and besides, sexy dancing is the one thing that will really get Santana`s attention and show her that I won`t just keep pining after her. Now lets get to work."

Quinn agreed and they both got to work on learning their parts of the song. It didn`t take them long as both girls knew the song fairly well and so Brittany started to do some choreographing. After a few minutes of them practising Quinn noticed that Brittany was skipping some moves so she asked, "Britt are you missing out some steps?"

Brittany nodded and carried on practising the steps as she answered, "Yeah but only my steps which you don`t need to know. I want your reaction to be as authentic as possible tomorrow."

"What do you mean authentic?"

"I want your surprise and... other things to be real." Brittany explained with a sly look on her face. Before Quinn had time to worry about that Brittany brought her attention back to the moves and Quinn was too distracted to see the slightly evil glow in Brittany`s eyes.

XXXXX

Quinn walked into the choir room with Brittany the next day about five minutes late and she tried to calm herself down. She wasn`t nervous about performing but was a little worried about getting into a fight with Santana over her dancing with Brittany. It also didn`t help that they had just gone to change into there outfits for the performance only moments ago and Quinn had seen a lot of the other blonde cheerleader. It was getting harder for her to disguise her feelings for Brittany as friendly when she had gotten as aroused as she had when she saw her best friend in panties and a bra.

She walked over to the risers exuding a false confidence and shot a quick apology to Mr Schue for being late. Everyone was looking at them as they sat down and took in what they were wearing. Quinn was wearing black skinny jeans and a white tank top which clung to her body so tightly that you could easily see every curve of her body. Brittany was wearing similarly tight clothes and was wearing a very short pair of shorts and a similar white tank top. Both girls would admit that they looked hot. The outfit had been Brittany`s idea saying that they needed to look hot for the performance and now Quinn couldn`t agree more. Especially because she was getting a good look at Brittany`s ass in those tight little shorts.

"OK guys Quinn and Brittany are the next pair up for the duets competition so lets see what they have." Mr Schue shouted.

He sat down and Brittany led Quinn by the hand to the front of the room. She went to have a few words with Brad and Quinn pulled a chair out to the front of the room which would be needed in their performance. The two girls walked to opposite sides of the room and faced each other. As the song started Quinn walked slowly towards Brittany.

_Quinn_/**Brittany/**Both

_Oh, I'm overdue  
>Give me some room<br>I'm comin through  
>Paid my dues<br>In the mood  
>Me and the girls gonna shake the room <em> 

As Quinn reached Brittany, who had been dancing as the other blonde walked, Quinn trailed her hands down the taller girl's arms, held her hands and spun her out into the centre of the room. As she sang her lines she swayed her hips in slow circles and raised her hands above her head.

**DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
>Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)<br>I need that, uh, to get me off  
>Sweat until my clothes come off <strong>

As she sang the last line she reached down and pulled off her tank top leaving her stood there in her bra and exposing her perfectly toned abs. Quinn was shocked because this was clearly one of the moves Brittany hadn`t wanted to show her so she could see her reaction. Quinn knew she should try to get some good performance face on but she couldn`t so she just stood there and drooled for a second before Brittany danced over to her with a glint in her eyes, very pleased at the effect she was having on Quinn.

Wanna get rowdy  
>Gonna get a little unruly<br>Get it fired up in a hurry  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>It's about time that I came to start the party  
>Sweat dripping over my body<br>Dancing getting just a little naughty  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>It's about time for my arrival

As soon as Brittany had made her way to Quinn she bent over and started to grind into her front as they sang together. Brittany grabbed Quinn`s hands and brought them around her to rest on her abs then her hands came around to hold onto Quinn`s ass. She heard Quinn give off a deep moan when she squeezed the flesh in her hands and she almost forgot to dance at the sound. Both girls had completely forgotten that there were other people in the room. As Quinn started to sing her part Brittany moved her back by her shoulders until Quinn was sat in the chair. 

_Ah, heat is up  
>So ladies, fellas<br>Drop your cups  
>Body's hot<br>Front to back  
>Now move your ass<br>I like that _

Soon after she had sat down Brittany bent down in front of her so that her ass was in Quinn`s face then she started to spin her hips before moving over to give Quinn a full on lap dance. Quinn touched any part of Brittany that was in reach and running her hands over the now slightly sweaty body. She lost her focus a few times and nearly forgot to sing as Brittany ground down on her and she finally accepted that she was attracted to Brittany in a sexual way. In the kind of way where she just wanted to say forget the damn song and pin her to the nearest wall and have her way with her.

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
>Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)<br>I need that, uh, to get me off  
>Sweat until my clothes come off <em>

This time as the line was sung Brittany didn`t take off any more clothes much to the annoyance of the girl beneath her and over half of the Glee club. She had meant to take her shorts off to leave her in panties because she had no problem showing off her body but she was very quickly becoming flustered and was aware that her dance moves were getting sloppy as well. She just couldn`t help herself though. At first she wanted to do this dance to get Quinn to prove her feelings but now she was started to lose control as she felt the lean body of her friend beneath her gasping and panting.

Wanna get rowdy  
>Gonna get a little unruly<br>Get it fired up in a hurry  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>It's about time that I came to start the party  
>Sweat dripping over my body<br>Dancing getting just a little naughty  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>It's about time for my arrival 

They got up and moved back to opposite sides of the room as they sang the final lines together. They both were flushed as the Glee club clapped and they couldn`t take there eyes off each other even when Puck wolf whistled or Santana stormed out of the room.

"That was great guys but slightly inappropriate," Mr Schue said picking up Brittany`s tank top and handing it to her. She slipped it back on easily and they both sat back down as Tina and Mike performed their duet. Trying to be bold Quinn grabbed Brittany`s hand and entwined their fingers together. Brittany turned and beamed at her as Quinn turned to her and whispered nervously, "Will you go out with my on Friday night?"

Brittany leaned forward to give her a quick peck on the cheek before whispering into her ear, "I thought you`d never ask..." 

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review to tell me what you think...**


End file.
